Treaty of Woop Woop/Transcript
WHEREAS the Allied Powers and Japan are resolved that henceforth their relations shall be those of nations which, as sovereign equals, cooperate in friendly association to promote their common welfare and to maintain international peace and security, and are therefore desirous of concluding a Treaty of Peace which will settle questions still outstanding as a result of the existence of a state of war between them; WHEREAS Japan for its part declares its intention to strive for the eradication of the danger posed by Soviet Greece, and to assist the international effort undertaken to dismantle the communist supercarrier; WHEREAS the Allied Powers welcome the intentions of Japan set out in the foregoing paragraph; THE ALLIED POWERS AND JAPAN have therefore determined to conclude the present Treaty of Peace, and have accordingly appointed the undersigned Plenipotentiaries, who, after presentation of their full powers, found in good and due form, have agreed on the following provisions: Chapter I. Peace Article 1 (a) The state of war between Japan and each of the Allied Powers is terminated as from the date on which the present Treaty comes into force between Japan and the Allied Power concerned as provided for in Article 6. (b) The Allied Powers recognize the full sovereignty of the Japanese people over Japan and its territorial waters, and vice versa. Chapter II. Security Article 2 Each of the Allied Powers shall independently guarantee a policy of non-aggression against Japan, and vice versa, for a period no shorter than ten years following the cessation of hostilities between Japan and the Allied Power concerned as provided for in Article 6. Chapter III. Political and Economic Clauses Article 3 (a) Each of the Allied Powers, within one year after the present Treaty has come into force between it and Japan, will notify Japan which of its prewar bilateral treaties or conventions with Japan it wishes to continue in force or revive, and any treaties or conventions so notified shall continue in force or by revived subject only to such amendments as may be necessary to ensure conformity with the present Treaty. The treaties and conventions so notified shall be considered as having been continued in force or revived three months after the date of notification. All such treaties and conventions as to which Japan is not so notified shall be regarded as abrogated. (b) Any notification made under paragraph (a) of this Article may except from the operation or revival of a treaty or convention any territory for the international relations of which the notifying Power is responsible, until three months after the date on which notice is given to Japan that such exception shall cease to apply. Article 4 Japan will recognize the full force of all treaties now or hereafter concluded by the Allied Powers for terminating the state of war initiated on 3002, as well as any other arrangements by the Allied Powers for or in connection with the restoration of peace. Article 5 (a) Japan declares its readiness promptly to enter into negotiations for the conclusion with each of the Allied Powers of treaties or agreements to place their trading, maritime and other commercial relations on a stable and friendly basis. (b) Pending the conclusion of the relevant treaty or agreement, Japan will, during a period of four years from the first coming into force of the present Treaty :(1) accord to each of the Allied Powers, its nationals, products and vessels ::(i) most-favoured-nation treatment with respect to customs duties, charges, restrictions and other regulations on or in connection with the importation and exportation of goods; ::(ii) national treatment with respect to shipping, navigation and imported goods, and with respect to natural and juridical persons and their interests - such treatment to include all matters pertaining to the levying and collection of taxes, access to the courts, the making and performance of contracts, rights to property (tangible and intangible), participating in juridical entities constituted under Japanese law, and generally the conduct of all kinds of business and professional activities; :(2) ensure that external purchases and sales of Japanese state trading enterprises shall be based solely on commercial considerations. © In respect to any matter, however, Japan shall be obliged to accord to an Allied Power national treatment, or most-favored-nation treatment, only to the extent that the Allied Power concerned accords Japan national treatment or most-favored-nation treatment, as the case may be, in respect of the same matter. The reciprocity envisaged in the foregoing sentence shall be determined, in the case of products, vessels and juridical entities of, and persons domiciled in, any non-metropolitan territory of an Allied Power, and in the case of juridical entities of, and persons domiciled in, any state or province of an Allied Power having a federal government, by reference to the treatment accorded to Japan in such territory, state or province. (d) In the application of this Article, a discriminatory measure shall not be considered to derogate from the grant of national or most-favored-nation treatment, as the case may be, if such measure is based on an exception customarily provided for in the commercial treaties of the party applying it, or on the need to safeguard that party's external financial position or balance of payments (except in respect to shiping and navigation), or on the need to maintain its essential security interests, and provided such measure is proportionate to the circumstances and not applied in an arbitrary or unreasonable manner. Chapter IV. Final Clauses Article 6 (a) The present Treaty shall be ratified by the States which sign it, including Japan, and will come into force for all the States which have then ratified it, when instruments of ratification have been deposited by Japan and by a majority, including the Free State of Abbotsford, Inc. as the principal negotiating Power, of the following States, namely Abbotsford, Inc., the Mystery Country, and Nationalist Nova Terra. The present Treaty shall come into force of each State which subsequently ratifies it, on the date of the deposit of its instrument of ratification. (b) If the Treaty has not come into force within nine months after the date of the deposit of Japan's ratification, any State which has ratified it may bring the Treaty into force between itself and Japan by a notification to that effect given to the Governments of Japan and the Free State of Abbotsford, Inc. not later than three years after the date of deposit of Japan's ratification. Article 7 All instruments of ratification shall be deposited with the Government of the Free State of Abbotsford, Inc. which will notify all the signatory States of each such deposit, of the date of the coming into force of the Treaty under paragraph (a) of Article 6, and of any notifications made under paragraph (b) of Article 6. Article 8 For the purposes of the present Treaty the Allied Powers shall be the States at war with Japan, or any State which previously formed a part of the territory of a State named in Article 6, provided that in each case the State concerned has signed and ratified the Treaty. The present Treaty shall not confer any rights, titles or benefits on any State which is not an Allied Power as herein defined; nor shall any right, title or interest of Japan be deemed to be diminished or prejudiced by any provision of the Treaty in favour of a State which is not an Allied Power as so defined. Article 9 The present Treaty shall be deposited in the archives of the Government of the Free State of Abbotsford, Inc. which shall furnish each signatory State with a certified copy thereof. IN FAITH WHEREOF the undersigned Plenipotentiaries have signed the present Treaty. DONE at the town of Woop Woop this fourth day of February 3003, in the English, 'Stralyan, and New Zenglish languages, all being equally authentic, and in the Japanese language. For the Free State of Abbotsford, Inc.: :::Dan QUAYLE, Minister for Foreign Affairs For the Mystery Nation: :::Jesus Alzamirano 'Soos' RAMIREZ, acting Minister for Foreign Affairs For Nova Terra: :::Connie MARSHALL, Imperator :::Lilith AENSLAND, Chief Diplomat For Japan: :::Empress SHI Category:Treaty transcripts Category:IdIOT